


The Story of Last Night

by perrielupin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrielupin/pseuds/perrielupin
Summary: Laurens can sense that Hamilton is... "like him," and follows him to his bedchambers to prove it to himself.





	The Story of Last Night

John never could ignore his instincts. It was as though a higher being had installed some kind of sense within him. He saw _it_ (whatever “it” was) in Alexander Hamilton from the moment he and his friends walked into the dimly lit inn back in 1776. There was nothing in Alexander Hamilton’s young face that told John that he appreciated the company of the same gender, yet John was sure of it. His knack for finding these kinds of people had never failed him before, and the jolt of electricity he felt when he locked eyes with the younger man for the first time was undeniable.

John watched Alexander speaking animatedly with John’s friends for a considerable time, before interrupting.

“Where do you stay tonight?” he asked.

Hamilton smiled politely. This young man, John thought, had the lines of a stressful life etched onto his face, yet his eyes distracted from it, showing a heart full of hope and ambition. “I am staying here at the inn tonight. Tomorrow, I have been promised a room in the Mulligan household.” Hamilton turned his gaze to the oldest of the group, and shot him a grateful smile.

John smiled. “Hercules is an excellent man. I cannot count the times he has helped me out of difficult situations.”

Mulligan snorted. “This man,” he said, placing his hand fondly on John’s shoulder, “has a reputation for sometimes thinking with his… heart.”

“Hey!” John exclaimed, swatting at Mulligan’s hand with a laugh. He could hardly deny it. His only objection was Mulligan so bluntly informing Alexander of this.

The evening was coming to a close, and over the last hour, patrons of the inn had slowly either retired to their rooms, or left for the evening.

Hercules excused himself for the evening, and woke a snoozing Lafayette. “Let’s get you home,” Mulligan said to the Frenchman.

Lafayette yawned and picked up his almost empty pint glass. “Je ne suis pas fatigué” he muttered, swallowing the remainder of the now warm brew.

“Sure,” John said with a smirk. “I also fall asleep at a table when I’m not tired.”

“Fine,” he said, allowing Mulligan to help him to his feet.

“Où iras-tu?”

“Je ne suis pas,” John replied with a shrug. It was as though Lafayette could almost read John’s mind; could read his plans for the remainder of the evening as though they were mapped out on the table.

“Be careful,” Lafayette slurred as Hercules escorted out of the door.

Laurens scoffed. John of all people knew how crucial it was to step carefully among the minefield of courting the same gender.

“Lafayette seems to think I will get you into trouble,” Hamilton said with curiosity in his voice.

“I feel that Mulligan does too. Do you think yourself a trouble maker?”

“Only to those men who wish me to be so.”

John started at this comment- did the younger man intend what he had said in the way Laurens had understood it? Hamilton let out a laugh. “Why do you linger here alone with me? Do you have something you wish to discuss in private?”

This man, John already could tell, would be the death of him.

“I only wish to know if I have misread certain signs you have placed upon yourself,” John said, avoiding the younger man’s eyes.

“Signs exist for a reason,” Hamilton muttered quietly. “Do you wish to discuss this further in private?”

Without waiting for an answer from Laurens, Hamilton gripped John’s arm, and lead him up the narrow staircase and in to a dimly lit set of rooms.

“You may sit,” Hamilton said formally, opening a bottle of rum. He poured two generous glasses of the alcohol, and took a sip from one of the tumblers.

John sat and helped himself to the second drink. Hamilton stood before him, sipping from the glass and looking down at John.

The rum had warmed his stomach pleasantly, and he wished nothing more now than to have his way with this younger man. But it would take the right words. One misstep and it could be fatal. In this room alone with this man, there was nobody to protect him from an attack; no Hercules Mulligan next door ready to run in and defend his friend in an emergency.

“You are passionate, Laurens. I heard it in your voice when you spoke earlier about slavery. There is fire and compassion in you. A rare combination. I almost feel the fire radiating from you when you look toward me. I fear you know I traded in sugar before I came here? You think me a slaver.”

“No,” John said simply.

“You’ve not taken your eyes off me all evening, except for a few moments. Why then?”

Laurens finished his drink. He was close enough to the door. He could make an escape if he needed it. He stood up. He was prepared to move- either towards Hamilton or towards the door.

“I had a strange feeling when I met you. Forgive me if I have misunderstood you, yet I feel you are like me. Your soul identified to mine a common interest. One of unorthodox preferences.”

Alexander had tilted his head to the side in curiosity. John searched in the face a sign of understanding. Yet it was a difficult face to properly read. John watched as Alexander unconsciously licked his bottom lip.

This was torture.

After a moment of silence, Alexander took a step towards John. “I have known men,” he said, his voice wavered. “Yes.”

John stepped forward, their bodies were merely inches apart. He reached out and placed his hand on the nape of the younger man’s neck. Alexander looked into John’s eyes. John saw the passion in Hamilton’s eyes. If he looked like this now, he wondered, what will he look like when I am pleasuring him?

Unable to wait any longer, he pulled Alexander closer to him and pressed his mouth against the younger man’s. His fingers wound their way into Alexander’s hair as he licked and sucked at his lips. Gently, he tightened his grip on the hair, forcing a gentle moan from Alexander. John used this to move his tongue into Alexander’s mouth. His skin tingled as he felt Hamilton’s nails digging into his back through his shirt. He broke the kiss, and pushed Alexander backwards, forcing him to fall backwards onto the bed. John looked down at the sight before him. Hamilton was fully clothed on his bed, yet there was something scandalous about the way he looked. His hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkled and his lips bitten.

John reminded himself to breathe regularly as he looked down at this sight. Hamilton undressed on the bed, throwing his clothes haphazardly onto the floor, while John did the same, standing in front of Alexander.

John took another moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Alexander was skinny, all lithe limbs and sunkissed skin. He felt Hamilton’s eyes greedily taking in the sight of John’s naked body. God, he thought, he was sure that those piercing eyes looking over his body could almost be enough to send him over the edge. But no, if this was going to happen only once, John wanted to ensure he made the most of it. He leant down on the bed, his hands either side of Alexander’s legs. Slowly he crawled up. He resisted the urge to lick at Hamilton’s erect cock. That would come later, he decided. He needed, for now, to taste the younger man’s lips once more.

This time, Alexander pulled John’s face closer to his own. John rested his arms either side of Alexander’s shoulders, and lowered his head, biting at Alexander’s lips. He felt Alexander’s tongue on his own and his hands pulling at his hair.

He pulled away, and instead placed his lips against Hamilton’s throat. As he licked and sucked, desperate whines forced their way from Alexander’s lips, and his body writhed beneath John’s. John was loving this. He could kiss Hamilton’s neck all day, just to hear the pitiful whines coming from his mouth.

His fingers brushed over Hamilton’s nipples, and the desperate whines turned to gasps as John squeezed and tortured the sensitive area.

This man was pure filth, John realised as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Unable to wait any longer, he moved down, so he was facing Hamilton’s erect cock. He started at the bottom of the shaft, licking upwards towards the head. Hamilton seemed to go quiet and John wasn’t sure he enjoyed the silence, after hearing the helpless whining. He swirled his tongue around the head, before taking in some of the length. Slowly, he bobbed lower and lower. He frowned, Hamilton was still silent.

As he worked on the cock, he craved to hear the whines again. Did his mouth not satisfy Alexander? He persisted, bobbing his head and going deep enough that he almost felt the urge to gag as he felt Hamilton’s cock reach the back of his throat. As he forced his mouth deeper still, he couldn’t repress the urge to gag any longer. Momentarily, he  choked on the length, and pulled it out of his mouth, his eyes watering. Alexander’s cock was covered in John’s saliva. He looked up to see Alexander staring at him wide eyed.

“Again,” he breathed, licking his lips.

So, he’d found his weakness. John forced himself as close to the base of Hamilton’s cock as he could, and found Hamilton’s fingers wrapping in his hair.

“Yes,” he heard Hamilton say, as he guided John’s head up and down. John gagged, his eyes watered, but Alexander was moaning in pleasure.

John had never been so turned on by anyone before.

He coughed as Hamilton came, shooting the bitter, thick liquid down his throat. He pulled away and swallowed it dutifully, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Any other time, he would have been content with this, but tonight. Well, if this was the only time he was going to be able to fuck this wild young man, he was going to make the most of it. His cock ached with how turned on he was. As Hamilton laid back, John picked up his legs and pulled Alexander closer to him. Hamilton’s legs were wrapped around his hips. This was what he was so desperate for.

“Have you done this before?” John growled, spitting into his hand and rubbing the makeshift lubricant onto his own cock, desperate not to rub too thoroughly, and to make himself come.

“Yes, but only with men who didn’t know how to fuck. I think you’ll be my favourite,” he said impatiently.

John smiled and reached Alexander’s behind, feeling between the younger man’s cheeks for his entrance. He forced two fingers inside, not wishing to waste any time. It was tight, but clearly showed he was no virgin. He appreciated the faces Hamilton pulled, and the tight warmth against his fingers for a moment, before taking them out and positioning his cock to enter. He sighed as Hamilton forced himself down on John’s cock. John began to thrust into the tight space, unable to take his eyes off the writhing form below him.

“Tell me what you feel?”

“I feel you. Nothing but you inside me. I want to please you, you feel so good.”

John thrust a few more times, and before he knew it, he’d come. He pulled out and gasped, moving up to face Hamilton at the head of the bed.

He faced the younger man for a moment. Usually he would leave immediately after doing this, but there was something in the younger man’s expression that made John want to stay. Alexander’s eyes were still locked in his own, and without a second thought he leant forward and kissed Alexander’s lips, gently this time. The passion had gone, but it was though there was some kind of magnet holding the two together.

“Will you stay?” Hamilton asked, taking hold of Laurens’ hand.

“Yes, for as long as you want me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written for such a LONG TIME and I've literally only just gotten into Hamilton so I'm sorry if I've missed the mark on characterisation. Also I've not written in French since about 2010 so if it's wrong or doesn't make sense, I do apologise. Also this isn't proof read so sorry if there's any fuckups.
> 
> Ummm... also I'm on Tumblr if you're interested and want to talk Hamilton (I don't have anyone who will indulge me over there D: ) Feel fee to follow me- it's perrielupin there too. Peace out.


End file.
